I Love You Marley Rose
by Snixx7
Summary: A nerdy valedictorian proclaims his love for the hottest and most popular girl in school – Marley Rose - during his graduation speech. Much to his surprise, Marley shows up at his door that very night and decides to show him the best night of his life.
1. Chapter 1

"And so, my fellow students, let's not focus on the things that did not happen in the few years we were at school here, but on the things that we wanted to happen." Jake smiled, adjusting his glasses on his face as he gave his speech to the graduating class of McKinley high school.  
He took a deep breath, steadying his breathing for what he was about to say next.

He glanced out to the crowd and there she was, as beautiful as ever, head cheerleader Marley Rose, captain of the Cheerios. Jake sighed. He had never once built up the courage to go talk to Marley in person, although in his dreams she was already his girlfriend. He glanced to the front row of students where he saw his best friend Ryder Lynn give him the two thumbs up sign and a cheeky smile.

"So, in the spirit of saying and doing the things we could not find the courage to do, I'd like to say three things." There was a pause, as Jake looked down at his paper, swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked out to the crowd once more.

"Number one: Santana Lopez, you're a stuck up bitch, two: Noah Puckerman you're a bully and three," he said taking a deep breath, "I love you Marley Rose, not because of your popularity, I love you for you."

There it was. His biggest, darkest most inner secret revealed for the entire of his classmates to know. The crowd was silent; as every single person turned in their seats and focused their gaze on Marley's shocked face.

"It's true." He continued. "I really do love you. Although we have never spoken even once, except for that one time in fifth grade where your pencil fell and I picked it up for you and you thanked me." Marley's current boyfriend, Dave Karofsky, was standing on the side-lines with his fellow football players, looking on with a death glare as Jake continued his rambling.

"I love you, even though that time when rain was falling really hard and the streets were almost flooded, you drove by in a flash and sprayed all that flood water over me and my best friend."

Marley's face was one of both confusion and amusement as the nerd on the podium continued his rambling. She had never really noticed him before, but he did look sort of maybe a little cute…if he took the nerdy glasses and those dorky bracers off that is. Glancing to her right she saw Karofsky practically fuming, she could even visualize the little puffs of air escaping his ears, he looked ready to kill.

"And so, my fellow students let us all be thankful for our days at McKinley, and focus on improving our future and moving on with the lessons we learned here."

There was silence again, as everyone in the room was still shocked at the nerd's bold words. His best friend slowly began clapping his hands and looking around at the crowd encouraging them to continue. Pretty soon, the whole room was applauding Jake as he stepped off the stage and took his place beside Ryder, and the _New Directions_, their school's Glee club took to the stage to do a number for the ceremony.

While the New Directions were performing, Jake glanced at Marley who was at the side of him and winked. Marley felt really embarrassed and ashamed because the whole graduation class was laughing at the nerd and her.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony was now finished and Marley and her two best friends, Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce who were also on the cheerleading squad, were talking and pointing their fingers at Jake assigning Marley to go talk to him.

Marley then went up to Jake and pulled him aside from Ryder to talk to him. "Hey, Jake you know you could have just talked to me in private right?" she said focusing her gaze directly in his eyes.

"I….. I'm sorry." Jake stuttered.

"Is it just me or is it like really hot out here?" she questioned as she took off her graduation gown. Under her gown she wore a short but tight jeans and a white thin strapped tank top.

She looked smoking hot with the dress hugging her curves in all the right places; Both Jake and Ryder were practically drooling. After a particularly short awkward conversation, Jake mustered the courage to invite Marley and her two friends to a party at his house later that day.

Back at Jake's house, his parents were about to leave when Jake's dad came into the kitchen. "You do know there are like, condoms upstairs in my cupboard right? Just in case you need them." He reassured, patting his son on the shoulder before he and his wife left the house, leaving behind his very shocked son and Ryder.

After a half hour of waiting, Marley, Quinn and Brittany arrived at Jake's house.

_Ding Dong_, the doorbell went, making a quite loud sound throughout the almost empty house. Ryder answered the door as Jake was in the kitchen still preparing the snacks.

"Oh my gosh," Ryder said in a soft pitched voice looking at the girls parking space on the lawn.

"Who's at the door Ryder?" Jake asked, moving briskly towards his best friend. His expression was the same as the look on his best friend's as he saw Marley's super-hot outfit followed by the other cheerleaders Quinn and Brittany. The three girls were then allowed into the house.

"She drives like a maniac!" Ryder whisper-shouted at Jake with an expression along the lines of both fear and surprise.

Jake then reminds Ryder of what Jake's dad told them. So, he (Jake) went to get the condoms and came to Marley's side where he sat down and talked to her.

"You wanna go?" Jake said, raising an eyebrow at Marley as he showed her the stuff he had in his hands.

Just then, Karofsky appeared driving crazy out of nowhere with his two best buds Azimio Adams and Finn Hudson. They were the three strongest guys on the football team and had come to take revenge on Jake.

"_Destination reached."_ Came the feminine voice of Karofsky's GPS tracker as they had successfully managed to track his girlfriend's cell phone. Glancing behind him at his friends, they all shared a wicked grin before diving out of the van they came in and running towards the nerd's house.


End file.
